


Take a Rest

by BlueSpaceKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, klance, klance fluff, semi-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpaceKitty/pseuds/BlueSpaceKitty
Summary: Lance gets injured during a battle and space meds are strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When will I get good at summaries? Anyway! I wanted to write some fluff cause all I've been reading is angst lately and I felt kind of fluffy so here is my second Voltron fic! Lemme know how you like it! MAde with LOVE

It was wind-down hour for the paladins after they came back from a rescue mission from a Galra ship. Already out of the paladin uniforms everyone was all slumped up in the common room thinking over todays mission. Unfortunately for Pidge their brother and father weren’t on the ship as initially thought to be so it was back to square one for them, going back to their computer to scan for more codes and coordinates, all after a shower and a meal to eat if Lance had anything to do with it. “Don’t worry Pidgeon,” Lance wrapped an arm around their shoulders with a worn-out smile on his face. “We’ll get your family back it’s just a matter of time. I just know it! Why don’t you take a hot shower and have Hunk make you a bowl of space goo before you stress over your computer, yeah?” He slightly shook Pidge’s shoulders and was rewarded with a defeated small smile and a small nod from them as they got up and followed Hunk to the kitchen area.

Shiro got up and stretched his non-tech arm over his head with a grunt. “I’m going to talk with Allura about some new strategies that we might be able to use during team training. Excellent work you two, you guys make a really good team out there.” He praised both Keith and Lance before heading to the control room where Allura and Coran were most likely to be. Before he left he could hear Lance saying, “couldn’t have done it without my sharpshooter skills.” Lance winked and did his famous finger guns resulting in Keith rolling his eyes and groaning in the process.

“Whatever, if it wasn’t for me taking out that bot you would have been blown to pieces! Plus, the other time one smashed you into a wall!” Keith snapped back at Lance with his arms crossed over his chest. Although there wasn’t any bite in his tone of voice, just playfulness. Before Lance can get another word in though Keith got up from the couch and started walking away followed by Lance who was indeed trying to get the last word in.

“Yeah, okay! But! If it wasn’t for my awesome sniping skills one of the drones would have blasted your head off helmet or no helmet.” Lance crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face like he was expecting praise from the other paladin. When there was none he reached out for Keith’s shoulder with his left arm but hissed in response, dropping his arm to his side and holding onto his shoulder.

Keith immediately turned at the sound of Lance hissing and looked with worry towards him. “Are… you okay there?” He asked, not sure if Lance was looking a little pale or if it was just Keith imagining things.

“Yeah totally! I just probably bruised my shoulder when I got hit and smashed into the wall.” Lance flashed a grin to reassure Keith that it was not a big deal. ‘Gods, why does he have to be so cute when he’s worried.’ He thought before clearing his throat. “Probably just gonna see if Coran has some aspirin or something equivalent to that here and just sleep this off.” He waved a hand at Keith to dismiss his worry but the other didn’t seem to be convinced.

Keith studied Lance’s face a little more before giving a soft sigh. “Alright then…” Keith said turning his back to Lance. “I’ll be at the training deck if anyone needs me.” ‘If you need me.’ Keith thought as he turned his back to Lance heading to the training deck.

Once Keith wasn’t in eye shot anymore he headed to Pidge’s room to check up on them. He poked his head in their room to see a plate of food goo half eaten and them typing away on their laptop. Seeing as they skipped the shower he thought to himself, ‘Well, at least they ate.’ He smiled fondly as he walked away heading to his own room to sleep off todays mission before stopping shortly. He wasn’t hungry enough right now to stop by the kitchen for something to eat and he thought about skipping dinner as well. ‘Everyone would be worried if I ended up skipping dinner,’ He hummed. ‘I’ll just take a small nap before showing up at dinner. Hopefully the pain in my shoulder will have swollen down. I’ll ask Coran for some medicine now, better to knock out the pain when it first starts than wait till it’s probably too late.’ He made his way down to the control room where he knew Shiro, Allura and Coran where but he stopped short as he heard the voices talking.

“Keith and Lance seem to be working really well together recently, haven’t they?” Allura said in a soft tone as she was looking over a screen full of disabled distress beacons. “Their teamwork has improved greatly in training and on the battlefield.”

Shiro nodded in response with a proud smile. “They have been working great together although they still bicker a lot. It isn’t how it usually is anymore though. It’s more like they are flirting with each other anymore, honestly.” Shiro chuckled as Allura gave a light laugh that made even Shiro’s cheeks flush red.

Lance’s heart fluttered at the mention of him and Keith flirting. Why was he feeling this way? He’s constantly flirting with everyone that they encountered how come Allura and Shiro think he was flirting with Keith was any different. However, Lance will deny in every fiber of his being that no, he was not flirting with Keith. The guy still has a mullet for crying out loud! ‘It’s not like I think about his Violet eyes or how he looks really nice after training. Or how good his hips look or…’ Lance made a defeated sigh and hung his head low. ‘Quiznack… I have a slight crush on Keith...’ Lance but down on his lip as he took a deep breath and forced himself to walk in the room, clearing his throat as he entered.

Allura and Shiro looked up from the screen that they were looking at and Allura smiled. “Oh Lance! We were just talking about how good you did in today’s mission!” Allura praised him and Lance couldn’t help but give a warm smile. Lance always liked being praised from how little he often was.

“About that!” Lance spoke up, looking around the room. “Have you seen Coran? I banged my shoulder up on the mission and I feel like it’s pretty bruised up. I was wondering if you had some medicine and/or ice to put on so the swelling would go down.

“I’ll be able to get you some.” Allura said with a smile as she walked across the room to gather the medicine. “So, you and Keith are working pretty well now aren’t you two?” She asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

“Uh, yeah.” Lance squeaked out and he cleared his throat. “I work well with everyone, huh?” He grinned and winked towards Allura as she headed back towards him with a few pain pills.

Rolling her eyes Allura put the pills in Lance’s hand. “Take one now and then take the other one after dinner, careful though they might make you earthlings drowsy and loopy.” She smiled at him and then walked back over to Shiro, giving him a wink and began scanning for ongoing distress beacons. Shiro was a bit confused honestly.

“Roger that princess.” Lance smiled and started walking out before Shiro stopped him, his hand on his bruised shoulder Lance couldn’t help but to jump and flinch away. “Ah, sorry Shiro that’s my bad shoulder.” Lance grinned sheepishly.

“My apologies,” Shiro said, looking worried. “Take it easy and if you can’t perform at training tomorrow don’t worry about it. It’s better to heal your arm than damage it anymore.”  He spoke using his leader/dad tone towards him which made Lance give a small smile.

“No worries, I’ll let you know if I will not be able to handle it.” Lance said and waved Shiro off heading towards the kitchen to grab some water and an ice pack.

 

* * *

 

As he entered the kitchen he could see Hunk baking what looks like to be some sort of space cookies. “Hey man! What are you baking?” Lance asked as he was getting water. Once Hunk replied that he was in fact making, or trying to make, space cookies Lance popped the pill in his mouth and washed it down with water.

“Is everything okay?” Hunk asked, worry in his voice as he took off his apron that he was wearing and walking over to Lance to inspect his best friend. If something was up Hunk would be able to see through the façade.

“Yeah, I’m fine buddy. Just have a bruised shoulder and these pills should take the pain away. That’s what Allura says anyway.” He said shrugging his good shoulder. As Hunk looked relieved Lance started to head out of the kitchen once he grabbed an ice pack. “She said that the can make us drowsy and loopy so I’m gonna head off to bed. I should wake up in time for dinner.” Lance said as he waved to Hunk.

As he headed to his room, ice pack on shoulder, his walking began to sway and his vision a little blurry. “Maybe… I should’ve taken this in my room,” He spoke to himself and giggled. He leaned on the wall and continued walking as his legs felt heavy and his icepack was slipping from his hand. “Shit…” He whispered, feeling himself slip from the wall he was about to hit the floor until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and brought him back onto his feet. Turning his head, he saw Keith, who was fresh out of the shower towel on his head, staring at him with worry. ‘Toooo close to face for comfort.’ He thought but all the while blushed. He could blame that on the medication later. “Hey there, Keithy.” Lance smiled and leaned against him.

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith asked, keeping a strong hold on Lance. “Can you walk properly??”

“I can walk just fine thank you! No need for your strong, good looking arms to carry me to my bed.” Lance said a little swoon fully and he watched Keith’s ears turn red. He pushed Keith off him and tried to walk on his own but in a matter of time he was back on the ground. “I change my mind,” He spoke looking up at Keith with a puppy dog look. “Carry me to my room please.” He held out his arms like a child would with that sheepish grin.

“You got to be kidding me…” Keith groaned and looked down at Lance. “I won’t carry you but I will help you to your room! Now,” Keith held out his hand for Lance to grab, which he did but pouted as he wanted to be carried. “No pouting!” Keith said and took a deep breath.  ‘I won’t be able to stand how cute that is if you keep on doing that.” He thought as he had Lance lean on his side, an arm wrapped around his waist.

Lance took a big sniff of Keith’s hair as he half dragged his feet across the floor. “Oh, you smile really nice Keith.” Lance whispered in his ear and this time Keith couldn’t help but feel his cheeks flush at what Lance was saying. ‘Calm down Keith. He’s just drugged up on alien medicine he won’t remember this by the time he wakes up.’ Keith forced himself to think that’s what it just was.

As they were almost to Lance’s room, Keith had to carry Lance bridal style as the idiot couldn’t stay awake for the rest of the walk. Opening Lance’s door, he carefully laid Lance down on his bed but he had a grip on Keith’s shirt. It’s as if Lance didn’t want Keith to leave him alone. “Don’t…go.” Lance whispered out. Was he dreaming or was Lance not wanting Keith to leave?

Keith shrugged in defeat as he slid into the bed careful not to bump his shoulder or wake him up. Keith ended up having Lance lay on his chest while he was propped up against a pillow. After a while of just lying there and listening to Lance’s soft breathing Keith started to feel drowsy himself and rested his head on top of Lance’s soft brown hair eventually falling asleep feeling calm and peaceful.

 

After a while dinner was ready and neither Keith or Lance had shown up. Shiro, being the worried dad that he was decided to go and look for them, Pidge silently following behind. Shiro checked the training deck where Keith usually would be, empty. Shiro then checked Keith’s room to see if he was also taking a nap, empty. Then he decided to check Lances room to see if Lance was doing all right only to find that both Keith and Lance were taking a nap, cuddling together. Both looking very peaceful. Pidge snapped a picture with a smile on their face. “Blackmail."

 

 


End file.
